Mr Brightside
by N811
Summary: Bobby is Mr. Brightside. It's scaring what jealousy can make of the best men, but is it changing Bobby or taking him to his biggest wish? Read to find out and please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

I look at the clock, it's late but then we are almost finished and then we have the weekend off. I'm really looking forward this time. I met a nice guy last week, Gordon, we're going on a date this evening and I don't want to be at home too late, a woman needs time to prepare.

I hear a heavy sigh and look at Bobby. He's almost finished too and I think he can't wait to get out of here. He was strange today. I must admit he was strange since he became his badge back. I can't say if it's a good or bad strange. We haven't talk about anything but work and when he asked me for drinks or dinner I always said no. Not that I don't like it to spent time with him. I may be that I like it a little bit too much. And it's not because I can't forgave him for his betrayal, it's because there was nothing to forgive. I understood every thing; I would probably do the same. I just think that he needs a little punishment and I want him to suffer, because when I put my gun at him…my world shattered into peaces. I would've never forgive me if I had killed him.

I have one paper left when the phone rings. Bobby doesn't even react to it. I look around the squad but the captain isn't in his office and no one other is left to answer the phone so I pick it up.

"Major Case Squad, New York. This is detective Eames."

"_Hey, Alex…this is Gordon. I'm not disturbing anything, am I?"_

"No, no, Gordon, it's okay. Why are you calling?"

I hope he doesn't call to cancel our date. Bobby has stopped writing and I'm sure he listens to the phone call.

"_Can't I just call to hear your beautiful voice?"_

I laugh and Bobby looks now up at me, he watches me with questioning eyes.

"Oh I'm sure you can do this, but you have to wait 'till we alone for more."

Bobby looks shocked. I think he suspects who I'm talking to. I never told him I was meeting Gordon but he is a good enough detective to find it out on his own.

"_I can't wait this long. How about we meet right now?"_

"But I have to change before!"

"I don't care about your clothes. I'm sure you are sexy with the things you are wearing now."

"But I'm not finished yet, I have paperwork left."

"Can't your partner do this for you?"

"I can't ask him to do every thing alone. I'm sure he has plans, too. But I'm almost done…and then we can meet immediately. How does this sound?"

"Perfect. Hurry, I can't wait any more."

I say my goodbyes and hang up the phone. I know that Bobby is watching me but if he wants to know something he has to ask. But he just stares at me. When I look up I am shocked by what I see in his eyes. There his anger and hurt…he looks really hurt. But a second later his eyes are normal again and I wonder if I just imagined it. But I'm sure that the emotion I saw was hurt, definitive hurt.

"Who is Gordon? You're boyfriend?"

His voice is quiet and low. When he says the word boyfriend the hurt is back in his eyes again but it disappears as fast as it comes.

"Maybe soon, I met him last week. It's so long since I met someone, but I have a good feeling, I think this could last."

"But you just know him since a week, Eames!"

"Oh Bobby, if he's the right you don't need years to figure it out."

Now I'm sure that the emotion in his eyes is hurt. I can see it right now. But why is he hurt? Could it be that he's jealous? Eames had to laugh at this thought. Or is he?

"Are you sure, Eames? I could ran a…"

"Bobby! Why are you so concerned? Are you jealous?"

I don't now why I said it but I would've never imagined his reaction would be like that. I had to laugh seeing him like that.

His mouth was open as if to say something and his eyes were wide open. When he heard me laugh he closed his mouth. He puts his head down and scrambles with the papers in front of him.

My, God, he is jealous. How could I not see this?

"You can go, Eames. I'll finish here." He mumbles and gets up. He leaves the room and heads to the toilets.

I don't want to leave him like this but when my phone rings I leave and hope that Monday every thing will be back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday and things weren't back to normal. Bobby was late. He was never late. Since all the years they worked together she was the one who came late and he was the one who would be there at least half an hour before shift starts. But today she was on time and he wasn't there. And this drove her crazy.

When he arrived, forty-five minutes late, he mumbled a morning' to her and sat in his chair, opening the file in front of him and starting to read. He had a coffee in his hand, but no for her. He always brought her coffee. And he always smiled at her first thing in the morning. He was the one who always feared she wouldn't come and leave him. He was the one who needed her, was depended on her. But since last Friday it all changed. He changed towards her. Now she was to one to be ignored. He didn't do this on purpose, she knew this, he was hurt and he didn't want her to see is, so he kept distance. He did this too often in their partnership. She had learned a long time ago that Bobby dealt with hurt alone, he wanted to be alone and so she left him alone. But she wasn't sure if this was the best thing she could do.

"How was your date?"

He didn't look up, mostly because he feared his guard would fall down again. It was so hard to keep a straight face when the woman you love loves some other guy. But if she was happy he would be happy too.

"Bobby, I know you don't feel good talking about this."

"I'm happy if you're happy, Eames. So tell me about him"

He was looking her straight in the eyes and smiling. Alex knew that this was a façade and that he truly was bleeding. She couldn't enjoy her date with Gordon after their encounter. And although the date wasn't bad she went home alone. This weekend they wouldn't have to work too and she and Gordon planned on meeting Friday night again.

"It was good; we go on the next date this Friday."

For a split second the hurt is back but Bobby looks down and when he turns to her again he smiles again.

"That's nice."

Feeling like he has to burst; he stands up and takes the stairs. He leaves the department and stands on the street. There are so many people walking the streets, cars driving. There is so much life, but Bobby doesn't feel alive, he feels like something in him died. Heartbreak would felt like this.

He takes a box out of his jacket and takes a lighter and cigarette from it. He drank and began smoking again this weekend. He even tried to get her out of her head with a one-night-stand, an attractive young woman he met in a bar. But nothing helped. So his last solution was smoking. He felt better when he inhaled the smoke. It made him feel free and it seemed that even the stress would fade a bit.

He heard footsteps behind him and a gasp. He should knew that she would ran after him.

"What are you doing, Bobby?"

"Taking a break."

"Since when are you smoking?"

"Friday night."

He began because of her. It hurt so much to know that he was hurt so much that he saw no other way of fighting the hurt than doing something like this. She wondered what he also did to escape the hurt.

"Bobby, I'm…"

"Don't. I don't need your pity. I just need some time and you not clinging on me, just…give me a little space."

She was taken aback by his little outburst.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't. I don't need your pity. I just need some time and you not clinging on me, just…give me a little space."

After Bobby's little outburst he walked away and let her stand there looking after him. She didn't know what she should do and although she wanted to ran after him she was to mad at him for letting his anger out on her. If he was so jealous why hadn't he done anything before now? She always wanted to go out with him.

She went back in the office and half an hour later he came back too. First he refused to look at her but after a while he tried to behave normal around her.

When it was time for lunch he invited her to go to an Italian he knew a few streets away. She knew that he wanted to talk with her so she went with him.

Sitting at a nice table and waiting for their food he leaned to her.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"It's okay. I can be a handful sometimes."

"Yeah…you can."

They loved and it felt like every thing was going to be the same again.

"How about we go out tonight after work? I'll buy margaritas."

"You know how to push my buttons, Bobby."

"Tell me about him."

"Bobby…I know you are uncomfortable talking about him. You don't need to do this."

"But you're my best friend and I want to get to know him."

They were sitting in a bar near her house and she drank her promised margarita while he drank a scotch. Both of them didn't want to drink more than one because they had to work tomorrow.

"Okay…ähm…he's really nice. He's not a gentleman like you but he respects it that I want to wait with the sex until I'm sure that our relationship is something serious. And he…he is clever, not like you but he knows a lot. He…is…charming, not like you but it has something…"

She stopped because he began to stare at her and she slowly realised what she had said.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry…I…"

His lips on hers he stopped her stuttering and she responded instantly to him. Without thinking a moment about what that could do to their partner- and friendship they called a cab together and drove to Alex apartment.

"That was fantastic."

"Mhm…"

Alex snuggled into his chest and he drew his arms stronger around her waist.

"What do we do now?"

"How about a little bit cuddling after our love making?"

"Sounds good to me. But I mean…what do you want to do with this guy?"

"Gordon? Oh my god. I totally forgot about him. I cheated on him, Bobby."

"I know. I was the one you slept with. Remember? A few minutes ago?"

"Don't do this, Bobby. I never wanted to cheat on him."

"Tell him it's over. And we can date."

She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You do want to be with me, don't you?"

"Of course, Bobby. But I can't just tell him that it's over."

"Of course you can."

They heard a car drive to her house and footsteps at the door.

"This is Gordon! You have to go, Bobby."

"I don't want to go. You can tell him now that it's over."

"Bobby, please…go…."

"I won't wait forever Alex. And I don't like to be the other man. If you want to be with me then you have to break up with him."

He jumped out of the bed and put his boxers and jeans on. They heard the keys in the door and he stepped to her kissing her a last time. Then he went to the window and opened it.

"I won't do this again Alex. If you want a next time you have to throw this nerd out."

"Bobby…"

Before she could say more he jumped out of the window, just in time because Gordon opened the door in this moment.

"Hey honey."

"Hey."

Alex didn't really know if she should be happy or near tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Before two days she had cheated on her boyfriend with the love of her life. Bobby had called in sick and since the night they spend together she hadn't seen him. She knew that he waited for her to come to him.

She sat at her coach in her living room. Gordon sat beside her and he had laid his arm around her shoulder. She hadn't told him that she had cheated and she hadn't broken up with him like Bobby wanted her to.

She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted to be with Bobby, but she didn't want to leave Gordon. She didn't love him and would never love him. But with Gordon it was easy. Everything with him was easy.

With Bobby everything was difficult. Everything was forbidden and against the rules. It was wrong with him, but it felt so right. She didn't know if she should risk everything she had to be with him. It was so damn difficult.

She decided to hear to her heart. And her heart wanted Bobby. She wanted Bobby. Everything in her wanted him. She couldn't forget how soft his lips felt on hers and how gently his hands touched every part of her body.

She couldn't forget the look on his face when he saw her naked. He had called her beautiful and had stroked her heated skin. She couldn't forget how good it felt to be in his arms after their love making. He talked to her and they cuddled. She had wished that Gordon wouldn't have come, that Bobby would have stayed and that she could wake up in his arms.

"I cheated."

Gordon didn't even look at her.

"Everyone cheats, Alex. I cheated last week in the poker game. But you don't have to feel bad about it."

"I cheated on you."

He looked at her and backed up.

"You cheated on me?"

"Remember when you came in two nights before? I was with Bobby. He escaped through the window."

Gordon stood up and grabbed his belongings.

"I'm sorry, Gordon."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes….Gordon I'm really sorry. I never wanted to cheat on you."

"That doesn't matter now. Good bye, Alex."

He walked through the door and out of her life. She didn't feel sad or empty. It was more like something big fell off her shoulders. Now she was sure that difficult was just the way she wanted it to be. And she was sure that when they climbed over the first wall that everything would be perfect behind it.

She put on her jacket and ran out to her car. She drove as fast as she could and jumped out of her car before she had it right parked. Running up the stairs to his apartment she couldn't run fast enough to be with him. She had wasted enough time and wanted to be with him right now.

"Bobby! Open the door."

She hit the door with her fists and when the door opened she was swooped up in his strong arms.

"I love you, Bobby. I broke up with him. And I'm stupid that I waited this long. Please forgive me I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Taking deep breaths she hoped that he had understood her. She had talked really fast but when he took her into his arms and began kissing her she knew that he had understood her. He always understood her.

"The rest of you life?"

She nodded and he held her even tighter. It would be hard for them and difficult. It was always that way with them. But they managed. They managed more than good. Both of them sure that this newfound relationship would be also hard and difficult, but it would be worth it. And it would be perfect. Because they loved each other. And no matter how hard it was, they would always manage it. Always.


End file.
